rat_bashersfandomcom-20200214-history
Session 6
Summary After venturing to The Arcanum to meet with Harbinger Ilsana, the party was unable to find her, and instead were instructed to seek out Prophet Miera. Taking in the scenery of the School of Divinity, the group tracked this headmaster down, and explained to her what they had encountered in the sewers. Upon hearing their tale of the Ratlings, Miera relayed her own past familiarity with the creatures, and how they had been chased out of the city many years prior. Wishing to aid in their quest, the Prophet then decided to accompany the party in gathering the items requested by the Ratling King, and took an archaic cloth from her office as the artifact for their study. Checking around the academy, there were several students willing to assist in providing spells to be captured in scrolls. However, in order to gather the potions, the party decided to inquire to Weldon about providing such supplies. After some discussion, he provided a couple samples that he was willing to part with. During this time, Rowan instead decided to seek out a pastry salesman, and purchased a variety of sweets from his supply (along with swindling a couple free samples). With all demanded items in hand, the party then made their way back to the sewer entrance. Along their way, a couple of vagrants seated by the docks requested some wine, which Edward and Waltar graciously provided. Once inside the sewers, the party showed Miera all of the sights they explored within the sewers. Most notably, the mystical hallway and door guarded by gargoyles. Enthralled by its wonders and secrets, Miera took a variety of notes about the structure, but was unable to provide any information right away. Continuing to the Ratling chambers, the group once again stood before their leadership. While the magical goods which they provided were very acceptable to the Ratlings, the party could not help but still feel slighted by how they were treated during their last encounter. Instead, they desired to "punch the Rat King in his face", a gesture most unwelcome by the King himself. However, the main Ratling Protector, Tun'tar, stepped forth, as it was revealed he was Miera's friend from many years past. Wishing to defuse the situation, he volunteered to be struck by Garethar in order to help usher in an understanding between the humans and Ratlings. After a swift blow across Tun'tar's face, the factions agreed to terms: the Ratlings would stop stealing items from The Arcanum, while the Humans would leave them to their own domain in the sewers. A resolution established to the initial quest, the only remaining aspect was the signature of Ilsana. Returning again to The Arcanum, they discovered the Harbinger was still nowhere to be seen. Now heavily concerned, Miera urged the party to help her find out what was happening. After searching Ilsana's office, the party found no obvious clues about what could be amiss, but was then confronted by her Raven familiar, Omen. With her voice projecting through the creature, Ilsana informed them she was dealing with other business, and urged them to stay out of it. Completely ignoring her directions, Miera decided instead she must find her friend, and petitioned the party to help too. Since it was the quickest way to obtain a signature, they reluctantly agreed. Their search quickly took them to an abandoned storefront, where a trap door inside led the party into tunnels below. Following the path to its completion, they stumbled upon a caster in the middle of a portal ritual spell. Revealing itself to be Ilsana, the Warlock informed the party she had been tracking a sect of cultists, and was just about to step into their domain. Reluctantly accepting their assistance, she instructed the group to seek out any information they could find about what the cultists were planning, and began casting the spell once more. With a voice beckoning her from beyond the portal, Ilsana stepped forth into the newly opened doorway, while the party decided their next steps. New Characters * Vordol * Miera * Jolf * Zeb * Yvette * Tallulah * Otto * Landon * Mellory Story Category:Sessions